This invention relates to a process for obtaining a package containing a mass of dry matter comprising at least two materials incompatible with each other in the presence of moisture. More specifically, this invention relates to a process of obtaining a multicomponent, lyophilized immunological reagent.
A problem exists in producing a dry mixture of two or more materials which are incompatible or react with each other in the presence of moisture. Exposure to conditions which allow the two materials to react must be minimized.
Various methods have been employed in the past to obtain a product containing at least two materials incompatible with each other in the presence of moisture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,905, granted on Aug. 30, 1966 to G. W. Damaskus, a method is described in which reagents that are incompatible with each other in the presence of moisture are subjected to freezing in successive layers in a container and thereafter the frozen strata is freeze-dried.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,543, granted Nov. 2, 1971 to E. S. Barclay, a method is described in which reagents that are incompatible with each other in the presence of moisture are sequentially charged in liquid form into a container with freezing of the charge and rotation of the container between charges so that the separate charges to not touch, and then lyophilizing the frozen charges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,302, granted Jan. 21, 1975 to R. T. Price et al., a method is described in which reagents in solution are separately formed into frozen beads or spheres and then placed into a container for lyophilization.
A simple, quick process now has been found for producing a dry mixture of two or more such incompatible materials.